Snow Day
by Jayniebear321
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild can always make the most out of any situation. Here is a story of Lucy's first snow day as a Fairy Tail guild member. Fluffy. Started out as a one shot, now multiple chapters Rated T for minor swearing. NaLu, Gajevy and other nearly canon pairings
1. Snow Day

Author's Note: I own nothing. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima, the genius behind Fairy Tail.

Lucy Heartfilia was warm in her bed, when she heard some giggling coming from the other side of the room. Lucy opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she yawned, while looking around the room.

"What do you two think you're doing?" she yelled at the pinkette and blue fur ball that were currently going through her desk drawers.

"Aw, we're not doing anything bad!" Natsu replied with a big grin. "We were just trying to find your novel. Figured it would be a good time to read what you've written so far, since it's snowing outside and you were still asleep."

"We were originally going to get you so we can all go to the guild together, but you were sleeping. I wanted to wake you up since you were snoring so loudly, but Natsu told me to let you go." Chimed Happy.

"Shut it cat, or you'll get my famous Lucy kick. And stay out of my desk, don't you two know that it's rude to break in and go through people's stuff?" Snapped a blushing Lucy as she got out of bed and tried shoving the boys out the door.

"Alright, alright. We'll head to the guild now. You want to come along?" asked Natsu

"I just woke up! I still have to get showered and dressed, and it's cold, and snowy….I hate the snow! Today would be a perfect day to stay in and work on my novel." Lucy whined.

"I guess hanging out with fictional characters is now better than hanging out with real friends huh?" Natsu sighed

"I guess we are no longer important to her, Natsu. Some friend she is, and all we wanted to do is spend time with her and enjoy the weather." Happy replied dejectedly.

Lucy sighed, she knew that they were just trying to guilt her into going out in the cold, but even with this knowledge, it was working.

"Fine. I'll go to the guild, but I still have to get ready. You guys go on ahead, and I'll meet you at the guild." Lucy huffed.

"Great! We'll see you there, then. If you aren't there in an hour, then we will come back to get you and it'll be punishment time. See ya soon!" Natsu yelled with a mischievous grin. "Lets go Happy!"

"AYE SIR"

And with that the two teammates jumped out of the window. Lucy looked after them and to her sadness saw that the snow was starting to pick up.

"Great, there goes my plans for today." Lucy sighed and then smiled. She looked at the clock and started walking to the bathroom. _I better start getting ready now, or the boys will show up thinking I skipped out on them._

59 minutes later, Lucy walked into the guild and was surprised to see the guild in full swing even with the snow. _Doesn't anyone here think that it's a good idea to stay inside where it's warm like a normal person? Then again this is Fairy Tail, we aren't exactly normal._

"Hey Luce!" called Natsu, waving for Lucy to come and join him, Erza, and Gray at their table. "You made it just in time, I was just about to leave for your place to see if you were skipping out on us." He grinned dangerously as Lucy nervously sat down at their table.

"Oi Flame-brain, knock it off. Don't you know how to treat a lady?" Gray commented, causing Juvia to swoon in the background.

"Who you calling Flame-brain, Ice Princess?" yelled Natsu. "That's it, I'm going to kick your…."

"Enough" growled Erza. "If you want to fight, then take it outside. The Master is out on business and I will not have him coming home to the guild in shambles again."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea Erza. Hey Gray, how about we settle this like men. I challenge you to a snow ball fight!" Natsu yelled with a huge smile.

"Uh, remember the last time that happened? The half the guild was covered in ice, while the other half was burnt to the ground." Mira interjected while bringing Lucy a hot chocolate and Erza a slice of her favorite cake.

"Yeah, but we'll be careful this time! We won't destroy anything." Natsu pleaded.

"Well….How about this? Erza and I will observe the battle and can end it at the first sign that it is getting out of hand. Is that a deal?" Mira asked.

"Deal! Let's get this done, ya Stripping Snowman." Yelled Natsu, as he runs to the back of the guild.

"Hold it, I want in on this battle too." Growled Gajeel.

"Snow ball fights are man!" said Elfman

"Come-on Lu-chan! Let's get in on this too! This could be a lot of fun!" Levy laughed to her best friend.

"Fine." conceded Lucy. _This could be interesting, and help me get ideas for my novel._

Everyone met behind the guild where the pool was frozen over. The teams were divided up as evenly as possible. In the end the teams were Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Elfman and Lisanna vs Gray, Juvia, Panterlilly, Gajeel, and Levy.

"Why does Levy have to be on the opposite team? I thought we were supposed to be a team" Lucy whined.

"It's ok Lucy, this just makes it more interesting!" Levy said with a big, and _slightly_ evil smile.

"Everyone pay attention. Here are the rules: No one is allowed to use their magic. Flying is allowed for the Exceeds. Erza and I are not to be hit with any stray snowballs. Loser plays the punishment game. If the guild is damaged in anyway, everyone has to play the punishment game." Mira grinned evilly, causing everyone to gulp. "Are the rules clear? Good. Good luck to everyone and let the best team win. Get into your positions and on my count, the battle will start."

3….2...

Mira didn't even get to one, before Natsu was hit in the face with a massive snowball, compliments of Gray and Gajeel.

"Cheating is not, man" yelled Elfman as he threw a boulder sized snowball at the opposing team.

"That's it, you're a dead man you Pervy Popsicle." Natsu screamed while throwing as many snowballs as he could at Gray.

While to boys were battling it out, the girls built up tiny defenses to hide behind, dodging flying snowballs as they did so. The defenses were half-decent, considering they were made in a hurry, but the Exceeds, especially the little blue one, were taking great pleasure in dropping snow from above.

The "No magic rule" was quickly broken, when Natsu tried using his fire breath to melt down Gray's defense snow piles. Soon it was a complete free for all with Gray creating a great ice castle to hide in. Lisanna had transformed into a snow rabbit and began to bury the ice castle. Elfman and Natsu greatly enjoyed storming Gray's castle while trying to get past Gajeel and Pantherlilly, who was going all out in his battle form.

Meanwhile, Juvia and Gray created a blizzard near the center of the castle where they were hiding. Happy was pelting anyone he could with snowballs, but he was careful to avoid hitting Mira and Erza, fearing punishment (smart cat). Levy and Lucy were having it out near the pool. _I can't believe I'm actually having fun in the snow_. Just as this thought crossed Lucy's mind, a great crash was heard. The girls stopped what they were doing and stared as the ice castle began melting and falling apart thanks to a flame-brained idiot using his fire magic. The girls were running away from the wave of water when it was frozen before it could do any damage.

"Nice going ya damn pyro. You destroyed my fort and nearly flooded the place." Screamed Gray.

"Well, if you wouldn't have cheated and used magic, then this wouldn't have happened." Natsu retorted angrily.

"Really, Flame-for-Brains?! You started using your magic first."

"Yeah, but only after you hit me before we were supposed to."

"Oh, you poor baby. Can't ya take a hit?"

"I'll show you how well I can take a hit, bring it Ice Queen."

"You're on, pyro"

"That's enough!" Yelled Lucy, while stepping between them. "This battle is over, it's a draw. You both cheated, and by doing so, you forfeit your win. End this now, before we all get punished. Walk away, now."

"Fine." Natsu huffs. "I'll be the real man and walk away."

Just as Natsu turned and started walking away with Lucy, a stray snowball, that was "accidently" thrown by Gajeel, hits him in the back of the head. Natsu burst into flames and melted the ice that they didn't realize they were standing on. Unfortunately, they were standing on the ice that was covering the pool. With a loud splash, both Natsu and Lucy fell into the freezing water of the pool.

"I'm sorry Luce, I didn't know we were standing on the pool. I didn't mean to get you sick. Will you forgive me?" Natsu pleaded, while wrapping another blanket around Lucy, back at her apartment.

"I don't know. I feel like crap and it's all your fault." Lucy growled with a sniffle.

Thanks to the dunking she took, Lucy managed to catch a cold. Even though she was pulled from the water quickly, the damage was already done. Levy felt terrible about what happened, and forced Gajeel to fess up to throwing the snowball. He was currently receiving punishment from both Mira and Erza. Of course Natsu didn't get sick thanks to his constant boiling temperature.

"I know and I'm _really_ sorry. Can I get you anything? More blankets? A drink? Food?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"I'm good with blankets, but can you get me some tea, please?" Lucy said with a small smile. Natsu just nodded and took off to the kitchen. _Who knew that he was so good at taking care of someone when they are sick?_ Lucy though as she listened to her partner move things in the kitchen to make her tea. Natsu quickly returned and gave her the steaming mug.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy said with a shiver.

"Ya sure you don't want any more blankets?" Natsu asked with a frown.

"I don't think I have any more in the apartment and I already have three of them here."

"I think I have a solution. Make room." And with that statement Natsu sat down next to Lucy on her couch and put the blankets around both of them.

"Let me know if it gets too warm, ok? Natsu said with a shy smile as Lucy put her head on his shoulder.

_Maybe snow days aren't so bad after all._ And with that thought Lucy fell asleep.

Author's Note: Hi again! I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Feel free to send me any requests you may have, I'm not the greatest of writers, but I'll give them a shot anyway. Please review and tell me what you guys think or if I there's anything I need to improve on. A shout out to my roommate for her help with different aspects of the story. You are a fantastic person!


	2. Warm Blankets, Good Books and a Blushing

Author's Note: I had no intention on writing this, but I got a request to do a follow up, so a shout out to Butterfly Crown for the request. I hope you like it! As always I own nothing. Hiro Mashima is the genius behind Fairy Tail. If you have any requests feel free to send them my way. Feel free to comment and review, otherwise enjoy!

Snow was falling gently outside as the guild began to wind down for the day. After the excitement of the snowball battle that occurred earlier, the guild seemed much quieter. This could have been for several reasons

The guild got in their quota for entertainment/betting for the day.

Natsu left the guild with Lucy after she dried off from her dunking.

Erza was in a mood ever since the catastrophe at the pool and no one wanted to mess with her.

Levy was pretty sure it was a combination of all three.

Slowly people began to leave the guild and head home for the night. Levy caught Romeo and Happy walking Wendy and Carla home. _They like her…_ She saw Gray and Juvia sneak off into the night hand in hand. _Nice to see that Gray is finally taking an interest in her._ Soon the only ones left were the Strauss siblings, Laxus, Jet, Droy, herself and a certain Iron dragon who was still nursing his wounds from the punishment he took earlier.

Levy winced at the memory. Only on rare occasions had she seen Mira and Erza so furious, let alone working together so well. Eventually, a man who looked a lot like Mystogan showed up and was able to distract her with a piece of her favorite strawberry shortcake. Levy, did note that "Mystogan" and Erza left together earlier in the evening. Lucky for Gajeel, Mira soon tired of punishing him after Erza left and released Gajeel to go nurse his wounds. Levy, would have went over to help him, but knowing Gajeel, it would just embarrass him. Besides, Lily already came over to report that he was ok, so Levy stayed in her favorite corner and continued to read.

"Hey Levy." Called a voice, startling the bluenette from her book. She looked up and was that it was Jet and Droy talking to her. "We are getting ready to head out. Do you want us to walk you to Fairy Hills?"

Levy looked up at clock. It was around 8:30, but she still had some time before the guild closed and she really wanted to finish her book.

"Thanks, but I'm almost done this book and I really want to finish it. You guys can head out, I'll be fine." Levy replied with a small smile.

"You sure?" asked Droy. "We don't mind waiting for you, especially if you don't have much left to read."

"It's fine, I'll be ok getting home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Levy insisted with a bit of force. She would never admit it, but she still wanted to make sure that Gajeel was ok and she didn't want to leave without checking up on him.

"Alright then." Jet replied, while looking around, unsure. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Be safe getting home. The snow is slow now, but it's supposed to pick back up soon." And with that her teammates of Shadow Gear left and Levy went back to her book.

"Finished." Levy sighed with a smile as she looked up from her book at the clock. _I better head out. It's almost closing time._ As she stood up and turned to leave, she ran into a wall of human and fell back landing on the ground.

"What the?" Just as she was about to go off a bit on whoever was standing in her way, when she looked up to see a pair of red eyes looking down at her.

"What are you doing falling on the floor?" Gajeel asked with a bit of a smirk. "Did you forget how to walk?"

"I wouldn't have fallen if you weren't standing in my way." Levy retorted hotly. "What were you doing so close behind me that I walked into you?"

"Nothing." He replied, not meeting her eye. "We were getting ready to leave, when Lily noticed you were still here. And with the snow picking up, he figured that we should offer to walk you home."

"Really." Now it was Levy's turn to smirk. "How thoughtful of _Lily_ to offer to walk me home. I think I'll take you him up on that offer. Come on Lily." She began to look around for the cat.

"Well to be honest, Lily left already and uh…I'd like to walk you home. If that's ok." Blushing slightly, he looked up at her. "The snow is starting to pick up and it's cold and stuff. So is it ok if I walk you home?"

"Yes, thank you." Levy smiled up at him gently. "I'd like that."

The walk home was mostly silent, but it was the comfortable silence that Levy enjoyed. The snow was beginning to pick up, but it was still manageable and didn't hinder their time together. After a short fifteen minute walk, they arrived at Fairy Hills.

"Well. Here you are. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Gajeel said starting to turn away to walk back to his apartment.

"Wait. Why don't you come in and warm up before you walk all the way back into town?" Levy offered, hopeful that he would say yes.

"I'm not in any hurry to get back, so why not." Gajeel replied while stepping into the building with her. He followed her up the stairs and into her room.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Levy asked while walking to the kitchen. "I'm making some hot chocolate. Do you want some? Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"Yes, please. Thank you Levy." Gajeel said softly while looking around her living room. He was amused, but not surprised to see the amount of books everywhere. _She sure loves to read. I wonder what her favorite book is?_ Just as Gajeel sat down on the couch Levy, came in with their drinks and handed one to him.

"I hope you don't mind, I put mini marshmallows in it."

"No not at all. Thank you." _Damn it this girl is making me a softie. _"Your apartment is very nice. Have you read all of these books?"

"I guess it's not surprising, but yes, I have." Levy said with an embarrassed smile.

"What is your favorite?"

"This one." Levy stood up and grabbed a book that looked like it had seen better days. "I was planning on rereading it." She turned and showed it to him, blushing slightly. "Have you've ever heard of the story _Beauty and The Beast_? It's a classic fairytale."

"Uh no, not really." Gajeel looked away. "Metalicana wasn't exactly the gentle type. He didn't really tell me fairytales that didn't involve some sort of battle. And I never really got into reading…so…"

"Here why don't I read it to you, then? It's not too long."

"I really should be going, in all honesty. It's getting late and doesn't Fairy Hills have a rule about boys in the dorm?"

"Well, yes but I believe our super attendant is a bit distracted tonight, if I saw correctly at the guild. And by the looks of it, the snow really picked up and it would be a bad idea to head out in this weather." Levy replied looking past him towards the window.

Gajeel looked with her and saw that she was right. It didn't look like he was going anywhere tonight.

"Ok" He conceded. "I'll stay."

Levy grabbed a blanket, sat closer to him so that he could see the book too, and began reading.

"Once upon a time…"

As Levy read, Gajeel watched her facial expressions as they matched the mood of the part she was reading. He loved when her face lit up and her eyes twinkled during the ballroom scene. He watched as a tear fell during Belle's confession of love to the Beast. He loved every moment of her reading to him. He loved _her_. When the book was finished, Levy curled into him and fell asleep. Gajeel wrapped the blanket around her more tightly. _Maybe this isn't so bad, maybe this beast can become a prince too._ Soon after that thought crossed his mind, Gajeel fell asleep too.

Meanwhile, outside of Levy's window a certain black exceed was taking pictures. _I can't wait to show these to Mira!_


	3. Discussing Dragons and Christmas Plans

Author's Note: Hi guys. Thank you all for the reviews and the encouragement. What started out as a one shot, is now going to be a full-blown story. Please be patient with me as I write this. I'm currently on Winter break from college, so I will be working on this when I'm not working at my job.

As always I own nothing. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima. That man is a true genius and has all of my respect. Feel free to review and if you have any requests or ideas feel free to send those too. Again thank you for all of the support! Enjoy!

When Levy woke, the first thing she noticed was that she was still on the couch and that she was alone. _Oh God, I must have fallen asleep after reading that story to him last night. Crap! I probably scared him off._ She sighed aloud. She was hopeful that after the events of the previous night, they could possibly start having a relationship. _I'm such and idiot, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just hoping that we could hang out and enjoy some time together. I.._

"Is everything ok in there?" growled a concerned voice from the kitchen. Seconds later, Gajeel stepped into the room. "I didn't wake you, did I? You were still asleep, so I took it upon myself to make some breakfast. I figured you wouldn't mind."

Levy took in the interesting sight before her. Gajeel was wearing one of her aprons and had an oven mitt covering one of his hands. His hair was even pulled back into a pony tail. Levy always heard that he took cooking very seriously and that he was a great cook, but this was too much, she started giggling.

"No, you didn't wake me. I was confused when I woke up that's all. Sorry for falling asleep on you, literally." Levy looked at him and blushed. "Thank you for making breakfast. You really didn't have to."

"It's nothin'." Gajeel looked away, but Levy did catch his blush. "Breakfast isn't ready, so if you want to grab a shower or something, whatever girls do in the morning, go 'head. I can handle things in the kitchen."

"Thanks Gajeel." She smiled "I'll be back in fifteen minutes to help you in the kitchen."

"Uh…no problem shrimp." With that Gajeel went back into the kitchen.

Levy stood up from the couch. _Did that really just happen? I have to talk to Lucy! _She grabbed her communication lacrima, and practically ran into her room.

_Too warm_, thought Lucy as she tried to kick off her blankets. _Why is my room so warm?_ At that same moment Lucy was fully startled awake by what sounded like a chainsaw being started up right next to her.

"Woah" she gasped, sitting up in her bed and looking around. She quickly located the source of the noise, finding it to be a certain dragon slayer sleeping peacefully next to her in bed. _Talk about déjà vu. _

Lucy sighed and checked the clock. It was nearly noon, but she wasn't feeling up to climbing out of bed, not that she could with the fiery lump that was currently passed out next to her, blocking her way out. _He's kind of cute when he's asleep, but I know he'll want to get to work so I better wake him up_. Having been in this situation before, she began trying to wake him up by shaking his shoulder and calling his name, while leaning back in case he struck out in his sleep. It's happened before.

"Hey Natsu, it's time to get up." She said gently, hoping it would work, but knowing she was just being optimistic. Just as expected, there was no response.

"Natsu! It's almost noon, come on." Lucy semi-yelled. "It's time to get moving." A groan. _At least I'm getting somewhere._

"Natsu!"

"I don't wanna. It's so warm and comfortable." Whined the still half asleep dragon.

"If you get up, I'll make you something to eat." _Maybe._ That did the trick. Natsu sprung up and stretched.

"Man, I don't know why, but I always sleep better when I'm at your place." Natsu grinned at her. "You're bed is so comfy."

"Maybe that's because your place is a mess and your bed is a hammock." She retorted. She didn't altogether mind when he and Happy stayed over, but they did practically eat her out of house and home whenever they showed up.

"It's because he likes you…." Happy called as he flew through the window.

"I'll flay you cat," Lucy growled with a blush. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's rude to come in without knocking?"

"Yeah but if you didn't want me to come in, than maybe you should lock your window." Happy replied with a smile. "When Natsu didn't come home last night, I was worried. I checked at the guild, but he wasn't there, so the next place I thought to look was here."

"Sorry to worry you little buddy. Why don't we head to the guild and get a job? There should be plenty of work with the storm being over."

"Aye sir!"

"Hey Luce, to make it easier on ya, you can just buy me lunch at the guild instead of making me something." Natsu offered.

Lucy stood up. She didn't feel very well, but she knew she needed money for rent, and Christmas was coming soon too.

"Yeah fine. Just let me get read….." Lucy's reply was cut off with a coughing fit.

"You ok?" The smile fell immediately from his face and was replaced by a look of concern. "You're still sick, aren't ya? Ah, Luce. I'm really sorry. Here, Happy why don't you go on a job with Wendy and Carla for today and when Lucy's better we'll go on a mission together."

"Natsu, it's ok. I should be better in a day or two. You should go with Happy. I'll be fine staying here by myself for the day." Lucy tried calming him. She didn't want him to worry. It was unnatural for Natsu to worry.

"But…"

"No buts, Natsu. I'll be ok. Go with Happy. I'll stay here and rest. It's ok."

"If you're sure…but I'll be back later tonight, to check on you." Natsu conceded.

"But…"

"Ah, ah, ah. No buts, Lucy." He grinned, loving the fact that he could use her words against her. "You stay bundled up, ok? Make sure you rest and I'll see ya later. Come on Happy."

"I hope you feel better Lucy," And with that they jumped out the window. Again.

"Can't you guys use…"Another coughing fit cut her off. _Looks like no yelling until this cold passes_. She heard a buzzing in the room and found it to be coming from her communication lacrima. It was a text from Levy. One of many, the first one was sent earlier around 9 in the morning.

**Lucy I need to talk to you. Something's happened.**

**Lucy, please text me back, this is really important. I need your advice.**

There were at least 6 messages all along the same lines. The last one read:

**Lucy. Are you there? If you don't answer soon, I'm coming to your apartment. Whether you're ready or not.**

_It must be serious if she has texted me so many times. I better give her a call,_ Lucy thought as she dialed her best friend's communication code on her lacrima.

"Lucy! Thank god! I was just getting ready to come over." Levy said with obvious panic in her voice.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the guild? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, her own fear growing.

"It's Gajeel. He stayed over at my place last night and he made breakfast."

"What? That's all?!" Lucy laughed in relief. "I thought you were attacked, or the Erza was rampaging or the world was ending."

"It's not funny. This is serious." Lucy heard the pout in Levy's voice. "Can I come to your place so we can talk?"

"What about Gajeel? Is he still there?"

"No, he left for his apartment earlier to change and go to the guild. I told him that I might be along later, that I had something to take care of. I'm freaking out."

"Well, first calm down. We have time. I just got up a little while ago, so give me a half hour and then I'll be ready for you to come over."

"Isn't Natsu expecting you at the guild?"

"Normally yes, but I still have a stupid cold from yesterday."

"Ok. I'll see you soon. Thanks for helping me Lu-chan."

"No prob. I'll see you soon." With that Lucy, hung up and laughed. _What a goof. I wonder if that's what I'll be like when a relationship ever starts working out for me._

Exactly a half an hour later, Lucy was just finishing pulling a sweatshirt on, when there was a knock at the door. Lucy quickly answered the door. Levy was standing at the door bundled in a bright orange coat, holding a carry out bag from the guild.

"I brought some lunch of us." Levy smiled shyly while stepping into the apartment. "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. It's just a lot happened last night."

"Well, spill it girl." Replied Lucy, while sitting down on the couch.

Levy quickly explained the previous night's events, starting with how Gajeel awkwardly asked to walk her home and ended with the events before breakfast.

"I can't believe I fell asleep on him, literally! I'm such an idiot." Levy lamented while picking at her sandwich.

"How was he at breakfast?" Lucy asked.

"Fine. He was a little quiet, but he wasn't awkward. He did blush a little bit when I came into the kitchen with my hair still damp, but he was fine. I'm the only one freaking out."

"Levy, relax. If he wasn't comfortable he would have left, but he stayed the night and from the sound of it, he stayed on the couch with you. He obviously likes you, he just needs to get enough guts to admit it."

"I know, I know. I'm just worried that it's never going to happen. What if he loses interest before he speaks up?" Levy's voice dropped and began to shake. "What if we are reading the signs wrong?"

"The only way we'd be reading the signs wrong, is if we thought he wasn't interested. You'll be ok." Lucy hugged her best friend tightly. "It's going to work out for you. It's just a question of when, at least you have that going for you." She looked away, thinking of her lack of luck in the dating area.

"Lu-chan." Levy sighed. "Don't you notice that there is a certain pink-haired idiot who has his eye on you?"

"Huh? Natsu? Yeah, he's always around, but we are a team. He's too dense to notice anything."

"Uh-huh…Tell me Lucy, what happened last night after you and Natsu left the guild last night?" Levy asked with a smirk.

"He brought me home and made me stay on the couch. I have to admit he did a good job looking after me. He brought me tea and….Oh my God!"

"What Lu-chan?"

"When I fell asleep last night, I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up, I was in bed." Lucy looked at her best friend in total shock. "He took care of me last night and put me to bed."

"Does that count as your first night in bed together?" Levy laughed with mischief written all over her face.

"Not even funny." Lucy blushed which only made Levy laugh harder. "Ok, ok. You're right. It looks like we both have a chance for the taking here. So what do we do?"

"Well, we could go to Mira for advice."

"No way, she'd have a field day with this information." Lucy shivered at the thought of all the rumors that would go flying. "Wait…Christmas is coming and we could make it work in our favor. What does the guild do for Christmas?"

"That's a great idea. The guild normally has a big dinner and dance on Christmas. Everyone gets dressed up and it's a lot of fun."

"Perfect! Then let's try to get the boys to go. Figure Natsu will go, at least for the food. We could probably get Lily in on this too. He'd do anything to help you."

"Fantastic! It's a plan then. Our goal is set then. From here on, our mission is to get Gajeel and Natsu to take us to the guild's Christmas dance. You're a genius Lu-chan!" They hugged. "Hopefully in the next couple weeks, we'll each have a boyfriend."


	4. Pictures, Advice, and Perceptive Dragon

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thank you all for the continued reviews and the encouragement. I decided to write this one early because I had free time today and I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be written. I'm going to try to write a chapter twice a week on my days off from work, so please be patient with me.

As always I own nothing. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, I wouldn't be a broke college student. Please feel free to review and give suggestions. Thank you again for the encouragement. Enjoy the story!

While Levy and Lucy were making plans, Gajeel was being coerced into making plans of his own.

When Gajeel came home he found a very smug Pantherlily waiting for him. _Oh great, here we go…_

"So Gajeel, where were you last night?" Pantherlily asked slowly.

"It's none of your business cat." Gajeel growled, while walking past his cat towards his room to get cleaned up.

"Oh, but as _your_ cat, I was worried that something happened to you." Lily was doing his best to hide his smile. "Was everything ok? You didn't get into a fight again, did you?

"Nothing happened. The storm picked up so I stayed at the guild last night, that's all." Gajeel mumbled while searching through his dresser for a change of clothes. He could feel Lily watching him from the doorway.

"Really?" Lily, who could no longer contain his excitement, pulled out the pictures from the previous night's spying. "Care to explain these pictures then?"

Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks and looked back to Lily in horror.

"Where did you get those?"

"Outside of Levy's window. I knew that you planned on walking her home because of the weather and when you didn't come back I decided to go check on you. Definitely worth flying in the snow." The cat was positively beaming with amusement at Gajeel's obvious discomfort. "What do you think I should do with these?"

"Don't you even think it cat. I'll skin you."

"Now Gajeel. How much are these pictures worth to you?"

Gajeel growled in response.

"How much are these pictures worth to you?" Lily asked smugly. When Gajeel didn't respond, Lily continued. "Nothing? Well, I know a few people who would absolutely love a copy of these pictures. I like to make people happy and after all it is Christmas. They would make a great Christmas present. Especially to someone like Mira."

"Fine. What do you want cat?" Gajeel fumed.

"I want you to be a man."

"What? You're starting to sound like Elfman's cat!"

"I want you to man up and tell Levy how you feel."

"You know I can't do that." Gajeel turned away and went back to looking for clothes.

"Oh yes you can! She obviously has feelings for you. Any idiot can see that. And I know how you feel about her." Lily knew he had Gajeel trapped. "It's time for you to tell her."

"You know I can't do that. I hurt her before. I don't want to do that again."

"She's moved past that. She trusts you. She wouldn't have fallen asleep on you, let alone allow you into her room if she didn't. You need to tell her. Look, here's an easy solution. Ask her to the Christmas dinner and dance at the guild."

"You know I don't dance. What if she says no?"

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for those we care about." Lily glared. "And she won't say no. Trust me on that. If you don't act soon someone might take her away from you and if you don't act in the next couple days I will personally tape these pictures up in the guild for everyone to see."

Gajeel gave him a hard stare.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Lily stared right back.

"Fine. I'll ask her, but not because of your threat. I ain't scared of nothin'. Now leave me be cat, I need to get changed and then we are going to go take a job where I can kick the crap out of someone." With that, Gajeel turned and left for the bathroom.

"Whatever." Lily grinned. He'd won the argument. For such a "tough guy", Gajeel really did have a soft spot for _his_ shrimp.

Meanwhile at the guild, Natsu and Happy were looking at the job board when Erza approached them.

"Happy, Natsu. Is Lucy with you this morning?" Erza asked, while looking around for her blonde teammate.

"No. She's still sick, so she stayed home for the day. We were going to head out for a job and check up on her later tonight." Natsu explained. Guilt was still pricking at him for leaving her alone, but he knew Lucy wouldn't want to be fussed over. "Wanna come with?"

"Uh, no, no thank you. I, uh will catch up with you later. I want to go check up on Lucy."

"We were just with her. She's fine, why don't you come along with on the job, and when we get back we can go see her together?"

"No!" Erza yelled, accidentally attracting the attention of several other guild members. Erza took a breath to calm herself. "I need to speak to her as soon as possible. I'll just go to her apartment now. Good luck on your job." Erza turned and left the guild quickly.

"That was weird."

"Aye."

"How about this job Happy? They need someone to get rid of the snow that has a town buried. Sounds like a job for a fire dragon." Natsu grabbed the paper and took it to Mira to be approved.

"Hey guys." Mira looked up from the tap.

"No Lucy today?" she asked while stamping their job with the guild's seal.

"Nah, she's sick, but she'll be ok in a day or two."

"Well, you guys are all set. Good luck and try not to destroy anything."

"We'll do our best. Later." Natsu called over his shoulder while he and Happy ran out of the guild.

Levy and Lucy were just finishing lunch when there was a knock on the door.

"That can't be Natsu. He never uses the door." Lucy stood up and opened the door.

"Ah, Lucy. Sorry to bother you especially while you aren't feeling well, but I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Erza asked while stepping into Lucy's apartment.

"Uh, sure? Is everything ok?" asked an extremely confused Lucy. She looked at Levy, and saw that she was just as confused. Lucy closed the door.

"Yes. Yes." Erza looked around Lucy apartment and saw Levy was there. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in on Lu-chan." Levy replied. "Are you ok? You seem shaken up."

Erza glared at Levy, but then her face softened.

"I'm fine. I just…."Erza started to blush. "I need advice. Normally I'd go to Mira for this sort of thing, but I'd rather speak to you two about it for this situation."

Lucy and Levy exchanged a nervous glance. This couldn't be good.

"Why don't you sit down and start from the beginning, Erza?" Lucy asked soothingly. Erza didn't know her own strength on a good day, let alone when she was distracted or upset and Lucy was worried that Erza would lose control.

"Let's say that there is a certain man that has caught my interest and that I would like to spend some time with him, but I can't seem to convince him to take some time off to relax over for a while." Erza continued to pace the room and didn't look at either of her friends.

"What do you mean Jel…." Lucy's statement was cut off when a sword flew by her head and stuck into the wall behind her. "Hey, don't destroy anything! I'll have to pay for…." Lucy started coughing.

"I'm sorry. Let's not use names, we don't want to get anyone in trouble. But yes, that person." Erza sighed. "He is still convinced he need to redeem himself, but at least he gave up on trying to tell me he has a fiancée. Do you guys have any advice?"

"Wasn't he disguised as Mystogan yesterday?" Levy asked. "If he's been around, then why don't you see if he can stay for the guild's Christmas celebration?"

"That's not a bad idea." Erza seemed to be weighing the idea in her head. "If we could ensure his safety by spreading the word that he was visiting from Edolas, then maybe he'll go for it." Erza started to smile. "Perfect. I'll need you two to help me pick out what to wear and such. I imagine you will be at the dance too."

"That's what we're hoping." Lucy blushed slightly.

"Ok. Thank you for your help ladies. I assume you guys already know that you are sworn to secrecy about this. If anything gets out, harm could come to "Mystogan", which is completely unforgivable. Are we clear?" Erza gave both girls a hard look.

"Yes ma'am!" squeaked both Lucy and Levy.

"Very good. Thank you ladies. I'll see you both tomorrow. I hope you feel better Lucy." Erza smiled at both of them and left the apartment.

"Scary!" Lucy shivered.

"No kidding! Well, I better get going Lu-chan. Tomorrow, we'll start working on Operation Dancing Dragon." Levy stood up to leave.

"Operation Dancing Dragon?" Lucy asked incredulously while standing up to walk her out.

"I thought it was a good name for our plan." Levy replied huffily, trying to hide a smile while Lucy started giggling.

"It works." Lucy laughed and hugged her best friend. "I'll see you tomorrow Levy."

"See you tomorrow. I hope you feel better, try to get some rest."

"Thanks and don't worry I will." Lucy called to her friend as she closed the door. _What a weird morning._

By the time Natsu and Happy returned from their job it was already dark outside. The job went pretty well, they managed to avoid burning any buildings down. Unfortunately, Happy and Natsu learned that melted snow water could be just as destructive when it flooded buildings. Most of the money went to paying for damages, but there was still money for them to get by for a couple days, at least until their next job. They stopped at the guild to check in and pick up some dinner and soup for Lucy. As dense as those two could be, they still were smart enough to know how to take care of their friends, especially when it was someone as important to them as Lucy. Soon they were walking to Lucy's apartment.

"Hey Natsu. What do you want to do for Christmas this year?" Happy asked while sitting on his best friend's head.

"I don't know. We normally just stay at our place or go to the guild for dinner. We could do that, but it for some reason it doesn't feel right." Natsu replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just think that this year seems different, that maybe we should do something different." Happy shrugged.

"Well, we could celebrate Christmas with Lucy and maybe go to the Christmas party at the guild." Natsu said, thoughtful for a change.

"Yeah! That's a great idea. Let's ask Lucy when we get to her place."

"Nah, how about we surprise her. We could show up at her place on Christmas, exchange presents, and go to the guild for dinner." Natsu began to smile at the thought of how surprised Lucy would be if they showed up at her door to celebrate with her. It would be up there with the rainbow cherry blossom incident. "We can't say anything though, ok?"

"Aye."

After a few more mintues of walking, they arrived at Lucy's place. Per usual Happy flew the both of them through Lucy's window and found Lucy curled up on the couch watching Christmas specials on her television lacrima. She turned when she heard them land.

"Oh hey guys. How did the job go?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Not bad, we just had to thaw out a town." Natsu shrugged. "It was pretty easy."

"Yeah, Natsu managed to flood the whole thing." Happy chimed in.

"Did not! It was only about half the town that ended up flooding. I can't help it that the snow melted too quickly for it to drain properly." Natsu shot back, slightly offended at how quickly he was ratted out by his friend.

"Natsu….I can't leave you alone for a day without you destroying something, can I?" Lucy sighed, pretending to be annoyed.

"Hey, I destroy stuff when you're around too!" Natsu replied hotly as he held up the bag of food he was carrying. "Keep it up and I'll eat the soup that I brought back for you."

"This is true. Thank you Natsu. That was really sweet of you." Lucy took the soup from him as he sat down next to her.

"It's no prob. I gotta look out for my teammate." He grinned while looking at her. To his sadness, her face fell a little. "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Lucy replied quickly, looking down, suddenly interested with the bowl. She was hiding something, he just couldn't figure out what. _Did I say something wrong?_

"You sure? You looked sad for a second."

"I'm ok." Lucy smiled, but it didn't seem completely genuine. "Hey, I'm feeling better, so do you want to go on a mission tomorrow. I'd like to get some money for Christmas presents. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea! Sounds like a plan." Natsu smiled at the idea. He couldn't wait to get her a Christmas present, even if he wasn't sure what to get her yet.

"Cool."

They continued to eat their dinner in comfortable silence. After the meal Natsu leaned back and patted his stomach.

"Well, I better get heading back. Do you want me to come here tomorrow or do you want to meet at the guild?"

"Let's meet at the guild tomorrow around 9 to get a head start. Thank you for checking in on me." Lucy smiled. _Was she blushing? Nah, I must be imagining it. _

"No prob, Luce. I'll always look out for you. That's what teammates do."

"Yeah…teammates." Lucy's smile fell a little. _Why is she sad again?_

"Are you sure you're ok Luce? That look is back. Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine. I'm just tired." She avoided his eye.

"If you're sure….I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Natsu tried to grin, hoping it would make her smile. Thankfully, it did. He hated to see her hurt, especially when he didn't know the cause. "Night, Lucy." He walked over to the window and jumped.

Behind him he heard her sigh and chuckle, which made him smile for real. He had to figure out what was making her sad and fix it. He couldn't allow his girl to be sad, but that was a mission for tomorrow. For tonight, he had to get some sleep and start planning their Christmas day together.


	5. A Dragon Statue and A Fantastic Day

Author's Note: Hiya guys. Thank you for all the encouragement and support. This will be a double chapter release, because of my absence for the next couple days. Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas please send them my way. As always I own nothing. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima. That guy's a boss. Please enjoy the next two chapters.

When Lucy arrived at the guild, she found Natsu and Happy waiting at their usual table, chowing down on some breakfast. Natsu looked up from his food and smiled.

"Hiya Luce!" Natsu mumbled through his mouthful of food. "Do you want to grab a couple of quick and easy missions that can be done around here?"

"Huh? I figured you would be all fired up and ready to take on a massive dark guild by ourselves." Lucy asked him, completely bewildered.

"Well, normally yeah, but you said you wanted to use some of the money for Christmas presents so I thought that we could do a bunch of little quests and go shopping afterwards."

"Wow, Natsu. That was really thoughtful of you. I didn't realize that you were paying attention when I said that. Thank you."

"I normally pay attention to you." Natsu replied earnestly. "I do listen, well, at least hear what you say." He grinned.

Lucy was stunned. _He listens and pays attention to me? Does that mean he likes me? I know Happy says that all the time, but you know how he is. I should…._

"Hey Luce, you ok? You seem out of it. You're not still sick are you?" Natsu asked cutting off her train of thought.

"No. I'm fine." She smiled. "Come on, let's pick some jobs."

"Yeah! I'm all fired up."

A few minutes later, they left the guild with a couple quest and began their work for the day.

Several hours later Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were wandering around the shops of Hargeon looking for Christmas presents for their friends. Lucy had a fairly large list consisting of Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Happy and Natsu. Natsu on the other hand didn't have a list and seemed to be bored by their shopping.

"Hey Lucy, how many more presents do we have to get yet? I'm starving." Natsu whined while holding his stomach.

"Not too many. I already got Levy the book she wanted. I got Wendy the cutest dress ever and Carla is getting a new bow for her tail. I got Juvia a new hat to wear. Erza wants this weird black body suit, but I'm not sure where to get that, or even where she came up with something like that." Lucy had already decided to make Happy a fish flavored Christmas cake, but she was stuck on what to get Natsu. "I am still trying to figure out what to get Gray though. Do you have any ideas? If you want we can go for dinner after I get done here?"

"Dinner sounds great Lucy. And for Gray, why don't you get him a new chain for his necklace? The one he has is really old and is going to break soon." Natsu replied, while looking at a nearby jewelry shop.

"That's a great idea. Natsu are you feeling alright? You've been really thoughtful and almost responsible the past couple days. I'm a little scared." Lucy teased him, half serious. He looked out for her while she was sick. He was willing to go shopping with her and was even careful not to destroy anything during the missions to ensure that they could make the most money possible.

"Hey! I can be responsible. I'm not a nuivijile." Natsu pouted.

"Don't you mean juvenile?" Lucy asked with a giggle. She looked around at all of the vendors in the street, but still couldn't see anything that Natsu would like.

Just as she was about to give up, Lucy spotted an odd little shop similar to where she bought her Canis Minor key.

"Why don't we look in there?" Lucy asked while turning to look back at the others and saw that the boys were currently distracted by a food stall. Not bothering to grab them from their snack time, she walked into the shop by herself.

The shop was cute and had a lot of unique items that you couldn't find anywhere else. Lucy wandered around the shop and the first item to catch her eye was a wooden, hand-carved dragon statue. The dragon was carved to look as though it was flying and in mid-roar. Whoever carved it must have loved it.

"What can I do ye for?" A voice from behind startled her. She turned and saw an elderly gentleman looking at her with curiosity. "Can I help ye?"

"Uh, yes please. Can you tell me about this statue?" Lucy asked him.

"This is a hand-carved dragon that was made in the likeness of the King Fire Dragon, Igneel."

"Igneel? Have you seen him? It's so life-like that it seems as though it could start moving at any minute."

"No. I've never seen him, but my father has. He carved this piece when I was a boy. Supposedly, while he was out gathering wood for a fire one day when he heard a great roar. He hid in a group of bushes, and when he looked up he saw the great dragon flying overhead. My father was so amazed by what he saw, he carved this statue by hand. He loved it, but after he passed, things became tight, so we are selling it."

"It's incredible. How much do you want for it?" Lucy asked. _This would be perfect for Natsu!_

"20,000 Jewel." The clerk replied. After seeing Lucy's face fall a bit, he continued. "I know it's a high price, but we want to give it to a good home that will take care of it."

"Oh, I understand." Lucy looked around the shop. "I plan on getting it, but do you mind if I…." A shiny object caught her eye. It was a necklace, a blue charm that was shaped like a raindrop or a tear drop on a black chain. "What's that?"

"Ye have a great eye, girl. This necklace comes with a legend, too. It's called "The Girl's Heart". According to legend, there once was a young couple who lived near the woods. One day they found a little girl who was lost in the woods. The little girl had no memory of her parents or even what her name was. The couple, being compassionate, took her in and started to raise her as their child, with the girl calling them "mommy" and "daddy". They were really happy for a while until one day, the little girl was taken away from them. Before the girl disappeared, she gave her "mommy" a necklace. This necklace. She explained that she had to go away for a while, but that she would always love them and that this tear drop was her heart. As long as they had the necklace, she would always be with them. The couple held their daughter one last time and then the girl disappeared, leaving behind the necklace and the memories that they made together."

"That's a beautiful story." Lucy sighed while wiping away a tear. "Is it true?"

"I don't know. This necklace has been in this shop for a long time, and also deserved to go to a home where it will appreciate it as you obviously do." The gentleman smiled. "I'd be willing to sell it to ye for 20,000 jewel if ye want."

"I'd love it, but I only have enough for one or the other." Lucy frowned. As much as she loved the necklace, she wanted to get Natsu that statue. She sighed again. "I'll take the statue, but can you hold it for me. It's a present for a really important person and I don't want them seeing it. I'll give you the total amount today, if you could hold it until I can pick it up tomorrow."

"I don't know. I don't normally do this for customers…" He looked over at Lucy and saw her hopeful look. "But, I'll make the exception since ye have such a fine eye and it's for an important person, I'll hold it for you."

"Thank you!" Lucy hugged the old man and handed him the money she owed. "You are a life saver. I will be back for the statue tomorrow. Thank you for the stories."

"Not a problem. I hope ye have a nice night." The gentleman smiled again. "Take care now."

"Thanks!" Lucy called over her shoulder. Distracted by the two stories she heard, she ran into a person and would have fallen if a pair of strong hands didn't reach out the catch her.

"Thank you for helping me." Lucy looked up to thank her savior and was surprised to see it was Natsu. She began to blush. "Nice catch."

"Thanks" He grinned sheepishly. "I thought so too." He said it so softly that she could be sure that she heard him right.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked, slightly hopeful she heard him right.

"Nothing, nothing" Natsu blushed. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah." Lucy replied, thinking about the present she chose for him and smiled. "Why don't we grab dinner?" Suddenly, her communication lacrima went off with a message. It was from Levy and Erza.

"Sure, Luce." Natsu replied with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing important." Lucy read the text to herself.

**Do you ladies want to go dress shopping tomorrow? **Erza asked.

**Sure, I'll tell my team that we are doing a girl's mission day so they don't ask any questions.** Levy replied.

"Erza and Levy want to do a girl's mission day tomorrow and they were asking me if I wanted to join them." Lucy explained.

"Go for it and have fun." Natsu encouraged her, with a grin.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled back at him. _Perfect! This will give me the chance to get Natsu's present back to my apartment. _Lucy replied to the message.

**Works for me. Do you mind if we stop in Hargeon tomorrow so I can pick up a Christmas present?**

**Not at all. Why don't we meet at the train station tomorrow around 11?** Erza suggested.

**Sounds like a plan! See you guys tomorrow.** Lucy sent back and put her lacrima away. She smiled at Natsu.

"Want to get dinner?"

"Yeah." Natsu took Lucy's hand and lead him through the crowded streets to a nice restaurant.

The meal was excellent and much to Lucy's surprise and enjoyment, Natsu was a complete gentleman. _This is almost like a da-._ Lucy stopped her own train of thought. She would allow herself to get too excited and jump to conclusions. Too soon dinner was over and they were on their way home.

Lucy was off in her own little world when Natsu suddenly spoke.

"What are you doing for Christmas this year?"

"Nothing that I know of. I have presents for some of the others, but other than giving those. I'm not doing anything. Why?" _This may be it. He might be asking me to the dance._

"No reason." Natsu replied, going in the exact opposite direction than what Lucy was hoping.

"Ok"_ Maybe I could drop a couple hints._ "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing special. It's normally just Happy and I celebrating by ourselves. Some years we go to the guild and have dinner there, but we don't do anything big."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Do you think this year is going to be different?" Lucy asked, hoping he would get the obvious hint.

"I don't know. We'll see then, I'll let you know. Hey maybe we can meet at the guild and celebrate. You know that they have the best holiday meals there." Natsu replied. It wasn't the answer Lucy was looking for, but she knew that it was probably the best that Natsu could come up with.

"Sure, let's see what happens." Lucy sighed as her apartment came into sight. "I guess I might not see you guys tomorrow, but I hope you have a great day. Stay out of trouble, ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Both Natsu and Happy saluted with a grin. "Night Luce!"

"Night guys!" She called to their retreating forms as she walked into her building. _That was a lot of fun. I can't wait to get Natsu present tomorrow._ She looked at the clock and saw that it was late. _I better get to bed. I have a long day tomorrow._ With that thought, she got changed, shut off her light, and went to bed.

"That was close. She almost found out about our plans." Natsu said to Happy

"Aye! Maybe she wants you to take her to the Christmas Dance at the guild." Happy replied. "It seems like something she'd like to do."

"I know. I plan on taking her after we surprise her Christmas morning."

"Be careful, maybe someone will ask her before you surprise her." Happy warned, thoughtful for once. He didn't want Natsu to hurt Lucy unintentionally.

"Who'd ask? Gray is taking Juvia and almost everyone know that I'd kill them if they even thought about it." Natsu bristled at the thought of anyone else trying to take Lucy.

"True, just don't let her hang for too long. Girls can get their feelings hurt very easily."

"Aye, Happy. Don't worry. We'll give her the best Christmas ever!" No one was going to ruin his plan. She was going to have the best Christmas and it would be all thanks to him and Happy and after the dance, she would hopefully be his for good.


	6. A Girl's Day and A Christmas Tree

Author's Note: Please forgive the absence that is coming up in the next few days. I'll be extremely busy with work and will have no time to write. As always I own nothing and all credit goes to Hiro Mashima. Thank you all for your support. I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter! (Sorry if it's so short)

Lucy got to the train station 15 minutes early to make sure she was on time and to stay in Erza's good graces. She was extremely excited to get a new dress that would be perfect for the dance and to get Natsu's gift. She even brought extra money to get that necklace that she found. She sat down on a bench and began people watching, looking for details that she could work into her novel later.

Soon a small form sat down next to her. Lucy looked over and was pleased to see it was Levy. Apparently, she had the same idea about being early too.

"Hey Lu-chan! How did yesterday go? I saw that you and Natsu took a bunch of small quests, but didn't come back to the guild afterwards. Do you have any new for me?" Levy poked her best friend in the side and smiled.

"It went really well. Natsu was on his best behavior all day and after we got done the quests we went Christmas shopping and went to dinner. I found the perfect present for him and that's why I need to stop in Hargeon. I couldn't take it yesterday because I didn't want him to see it." Lucy explained quickly. "Unfortunately, I don't have any news about our plans, but I did drop some hints about Christmas day. What about you? Any news on Gajeel?" Lucy asked poking Levy back.

"Nothing really. I saw Gajeel in passing, but we didn't really get the chance to talk, especially with the guild being so busy with requests." Levy replied solemnly, but soon perked up. "Here comes Erza. Who's with her? Is that Juvia?"

"Morning ladies. Ready to find some dresses? I brought Juvia along so that we can have several different opinions." Erza explained. "Let's get going, we have a lot to get done today."

"Why do I feel like it's going to be extremely exhausting for us?" Lucy whispered to Levy, who nodded.

"Do you two have something you'd like to share?" Erza asked with a menacing look in her eye.

"No ma'am!" Levy and Lucy squeaked.

"Good, let's get shopping." Erza smiled and lead them onto the train.

Thankfully, dress shopping went extremely well for all four of them. Erza found a beautiful purple dress that looked incredibly stunning on her. "Mystogan" would be extremely happy with it. Levy found a cute orange number that ruffled out at the bottom and had silver jewels in the ruffles and in the chest area. Juvia chose an incredible midnight blue dress that hugged her in all the right places. Finally, Lucy chose a silver dress that also hugged her curves and would match perfectly with the necklace she found in the shop.

After paying for their dresses, Levy and Erza decided to go check out the other clothing shops in the area. Not wanting to spend more than she had to, Lucy went to the shop to pick up the statue and hopefully pick up the necklace. To her surprise, Juvia decided to join her.

"Lucy, who are you going to the dance with? The dress you picked out is beautiful." Juvia said softly.

"Juvia! You called me Lucy. You didn't call me Love-Rival!" Lucy was amazed at the change.

"Yes. Gray asked Juvia to the Christmas Dance yesterday, so Juvia no longer sees you as a threat. I hope that we can be friends now." Juvia explained it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It took everything in Lucy's power not to roll her eyes.

"I'm hoping to go with Natsu, but if I don't get asked, I'll probably just go to have fun. It's a cute dress and I could probably use it for more than that occasion."

"So are you and Natsu dating now? That would make Juvia very happy because it would mean that you are completely out of the picture with Gray."

"I was never even in the picture." Lucy all but growled. "No Natsu and I aren't together. He just views me as a teammate currently, but that's ok. He's my best friend. I would rather have that with him than nothing at all. Here it is." They arrived at the shop.

Lucy and Juvia went into the shop. Juvia wandered off to look at the hats and scarves while Lucy went directly to the counter. A teenager was working at the register.

"Hi! I'm looking to pick up a dragon statue. I paid for it last night, but I told the person working that I would pick it up today." Lucy explained while looking around for the statue and the necklace. She could see either of them.

"Oh! That's right. You spoke to my grandfather last night. I have your statue right here." The boy reached below the counter and pulled up the dragon. "Is that everything or can I help you with something else?"

"Do you still have 'The Girl's Heart' necklace? I'm interested in purchasing that too."

"Let me look. Grandpa normally has it out on display, but it isn't there. Let me go ask. Excuse me for a moment." The boy left from behind the counter and walked through a door that lead to a back room.

"Is everything ok Lucy?" Juvia appeared from inside an isle holding a hat.

"Yeah, I was going to get something else, but it doesn't seem to be here." Just as Lucy said this to Juvia, the boy appeared from the room.

"No luck. Apparently, the necklace was sold last night. I'm sorry. Is there anything else I can get you?" The boy asked apologetically.

"No thank you, but thanks for all your help. I really appreciate it." Lucy grabbed the statue and stood to the side while Juvia checked out. Once done, the two girls left together and went to meet Erza and Levy at the clothing store. When they got there Erza and Levy were just checking out so the girls decided to grab lunch spend the rest of the day window shopping. Eventually, the girls grew tired and returned to Magnolia for the night.

When Lucy arrived at her building, she failed to notice that her light was on. Lucy walked up stairs and was surprised to hear Christmas music streaming from her apartment. _What's going on? I didn't have the radio on when I left, _Lucy thought as she unlocked the door. She opened the door and was greeted to the view of Natsu and Happy decorating a Christmas tree in her living room.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She yelled, scaring the both of them.

"Just making your place more festive that's all. It's a few days before Christmas and you don't have any decorations up yet." Natsu replied with his signature grin. "Welcome home, by the way."

"Guys, as much as I appreciate the thought of what you are doing, it's still frowned upon to break into people's rooms." Lucy was doing her best to be serious, but it was hard when she saw how much effort they were putting into decorating. The only problem was that she still was holding the statue in a bag. If she wasn't careful the surprise would be ruined.

"We don't break into people's rooms." Happy said. "Only yours."

Lucy sighed, she was outnumbered here.

"Ok, I'll help you finish decorating the tree, but after that you guys have to leave. Is that a deal?" Lucy asked.

"Sure Luce." Natsu grinned even bigger, recognizing the fact that he won. "Whatever you say. I bet you're tired from all that 'questing' you did today." He nodded towards the bags in her hand.

"I had a few more things I had to pick up for Christmas, ok?" Lucy replied hotly while setting the bags with her other Christmas presents. "Let's finish the tree."

"Yes ma'am!"

Together they finished putting the lights on the tree and began adding decorations. They worked comfortably with Natsu singing along to the Christmas songs that he liked, which made Lucy laugh and smile. Sometimes she even sang along with him, most notably to the duet about staying over and it being cold outside. Happy finished the job of decorating the tree by putting the star on top.

When they were finished, they sat on the couch together to admire their work. The tree looked great and the lights sparkled just perfectly in the way that a tree put up with love can. Lucy stretched and yawned.

"I guess shopping can take a lot out of ya huh?" Natsu looked over to Lucy with a soft smile. "Why don't you go to bed and we'll head out? We'll meet you at the guild tomorrow. Come on Happy." He walked over to the window preparing to jump.

"Wait Natsu!" He turned when Lucy called him. "Thank you for this. It's been a while since I decorated a Christmas tree, even longer since someone decorated one with me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Lucy. We'd do anything for ya. You're really important to us." Natsu blushed. "We'll see you tomorrow." He jumped out the window.

_They'll do anything for me_. Lucy blushed. _I think I'd do anything for them too. It's nice to know they care._ She looked at the tree and smiled. _This Christmas is going to be amazing!_


	7. Successes and Misunderstandings

Author's Note: Hiya guys. Thank you for the reviews and the support. You guys make my day! As always all credit goes to the boss Hiro Mashima. Our adventure is reaching its climax and finale. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas for another story when this is over. I have one in mind, but I want your opinions too. With that, enjoy this chapter.

Gajeel couldn't believe that his damn cat was forcing him to go Christmas shopping two days before Christmas. Hell, he couldn't believe that we was Christmas shopping in general. He didn't do holidays, he didn't do feelings, and he sure as hell didn't do cute. Well, maybe there was one cute thing that he liked, but that was different. He already laid claim to that cute thing and now it was his time to make that claim in public.

The streets were filled with people doing their last minute preparations for Christmas. There was barely any room for a guy to move, but because of his fierce looks, most people steered clear of Gajeel. Not that he cared, it just meant that he could get done more quickly and do something productive with his time, like ask Levy to the dance before one of her idiot teammates convinced her to go with them or worse, before Lily took those pictures to Mira.

Gajeel looked around at the shops. He was only shopping for two people, Levy and his damn cat. Even though he was annoyed at Lily, he still loved that fur ball. Lily was easy to shop for, he just had to find a good armory to get him a new sword. That was simple, but Levy was another case. He wanted to get her something that would make her happy, something that would make her think of him every time she saw it. Gajeel had an idea, but the item was located in a place where he never thought he would enter; the book store.

When Gajeel entered the book store, he received several odd looks from the customers.

"Can I help you, sir?" The clerk asked nervously, apparently it was rare for the store to receive customers who were as built and pierced as Gajeel.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for a book." Gajeel replied. The clerk looked at him with a face that read _obviously_. "Do you have a copy of 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

"Yes, it's in the last aisle." The clerk looked like he was in shock that Gajeel asked for such a sweet and gentle book. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Thank you." Gajeel blushed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had a reputation to uphold. He was supposed to be scary, not buying fairy tales at some softie book store. Gajeel walked to the aisle and picked up the prettiest copy of the book he could find, paid for it and left the store with as much dignity as he could. Unfortunately as he was walking away from the store he heard a voice call him.

"Hey Gajeel!" a small voice called. He kept walking.

"Where are you headed?" The voice called again. He started walking faster.

"Hey!" Someone grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned. It was Levy. _Shit, she can't see what I have._ He moved the bag with the book behind his back. "What's wrong? Didn't you hear me call you? Why were you running away?" She teased lightly.

"I don't run away from nothin'." Gajeel huffed.

"Sure." She grinned. "It didn't seem like that from where I was standing. Are you headed to the guild? I'll walk with you if you want."

"Uh, actually, I was headed to get Lily a new sword. Do you want to help me pick one out?"

"I'd love to."

They walked on in silence until they got to Lily's favorite armory.

"So, Christmas shopping for Lily?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, he keeps talking about this sword that they sell here. I figured it would be a good gift for him."

"So you two are celebrating Christmas? That's really cool." Levy seemed to be waiting for something, and Gajeel had an idea of what she was waiting for.

"Actually, there are three of us celebrating." This was his moment. He was going to ask her to the dance.

"Three?" Levy asked, looking both confused and worried. _Doesn't she realize I'm talking about her?_

"Well, I guess it's two. Me and you. The third could be Lily if we want to include him." Gajeel looked at his feet, but he could hear Levy take a breath. "That is if you want to spend Christmas with me. We could eat dinner together and go to the dance, that is if…."

"I'd love to." Levy cut him off. He looked up and saw her smiling widely. _So cute_.

"Awesome! Uh, I mean cool." Gajeel was trying to play it off, but he knew that he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his grin. He gave in and full out smiled at her. "How do you want to do this? I could come to your place or we could meet at the guild? I've never done this before, so…"

"How about this, meet me at my place before the dinner and we can walk to the guild together." Levy suggested.

"Cool. Sounds like a plan. I better finish getting Lily's gift and get it home, but I'll meet you at the guild in a little bit?"

"Sure. I'll see you soon." Levy smiled up at him. Then she turned and walked out of the armory.

_Yes! I can't wait to tell Lily. Christmas is going to be great!_

Meanwhile, at the guild things were going in the opposite direction for Lucy. When she got to the guild, rumors were flying about another snow storm that would be hitting Magnolia in the next day or so. Unlike the last storm, this one was going to be a nasty blizzard that would start sometime that night and end late Christmas Eve.

Even with the treat of a storm and it being so close to Christmas, the guild was being swarmed with jobs. Most of them local, but a few nice paying ones were a couple hours out and of course, those were the ones that Natsu wanted to take.

"Why don't we take some of the easier missions like we did the other day? We could make almost the same amount of money by staying close. This way we could make the dinner here and be able to celebrate Christmas with all of our friends. We had fun the other day, didn't we?" Lucy reasoned with him. She was hoping that he would take the hint and ask her to the dance, but that chance was becoming slimmer by the minute.

"We'll make it back in time to celebrate. Don't worry about it, the job is only a couple hours away by train" He turned green at the thought of the ride, "and it involves investigating a possible dragon living in a cave by the village the request came from."

"Natsu, is it such a big deal that we go on this mission? We are supposed to be getting a storm. What if we get stuck in the town where the job's at?" Lucy asked.

"I understand you want us all to celebrate Christmas together, but that's why it'll be me, you, and Happy on this mission. The dragon could be Igneel. We'll never know unless we go." Natsu argued back. "If we get stuck we could celebrate Christmas there. Don't you want to spend Christmas with us?"

"No Natsu!" Lucy raised her voice. "I want to spend Christmas with _you_, but….never mind. You obviously don't get it."

"What aren't I getting?" Natsu asked sharply, his voice rising too.

"I want to spend Christmas with _you,_ I want it that you and I can have time to just be together."

"We will, I don't get what the big deal is? Whether it's the three of us here or the three of us on the job, we'll be spending Christmas together."

"You know what. I give. You're such an idiot, I can't believe how dense you are! Have fun on your mission. I'm going home." Lucy turned on her heel and ran out of the guild.

"Whatever." Natsu huffed and sat down at the bar. "Mira, get me an ale please."

"What was that all about?" asked a very confused Happy.

"I don't know. She's mad because she wasn't to spend Christmas with us, but then she doesn't want to spend Christmas with us." Natsu explained as Mira returned with his drink. He took a large gulp. "Thanks Mira. I don't get it."

"That's because you're an idiot." Replied a new voice from behind him. Natsu turned to see Gray glaring at him with is arms crossed.

"What did you say, you pervy popsicle? I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now." Natsu growled.

"I said you're an idiot. Don't you understand what Lucy was saying? She wants to spend Christmas with _you_, Natsu."

"Yeah, that's why we were going on the job…."

"No, dumbass. She wants to spend it with only you, Natsu. She was probably hoping that you guys would go to the dance together. Just you and her. She likes you." Gray explained as if it was the simplest concept in the world, which it is.

"We were going to go to the dance together. I had all intention of spending Christmas with her. The dance was just going to be the two of us." Natsu replied looking confused.

"Did you _tell_ her this?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"Well, no but…"

"That's your first mistake. You're second mistake is that it's always you and Happy."

"What do you mean by that? Happy's my best friend, so of course it's always the two of us." Natsu defended.

"The way you feel about Happy, is it the same as the way you feel about Lucy?" Gray asked. Apparently, Natsu needed somethings spelled out to him.

"No, Happy's my best friend, but Lucy's different. She's my best friend too, but I love her."

"Does she know this? Do you show her that she means something different than what Happy means?"

"Yeah, at least I think I do." Natsu scratched his head. "I don't know."

"You need to let her know how you feel and soon. I think you really hurt her feelings."

"You can't say anything. What about how you are with Juvia? She'd do anything for you and you feel the same way, but you haven't acted on it yet." Natsu argued back.

"I did act on it. I asked her to the dance and I plan on asking her out after the dance." Gray defended back. He sighed. "I know you weren't trying to, but you really hurt Lucy. You need to talk to her. This is an easy fix. It's just a lack of communication."

"You think that I can fix this?" Natsu asked Gray. He looked so upset with himself, that Gray couldn't be a jerk back. Gray put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I do, but you have to take care of it soon." Gray smiled at his friend. "If I were you I'd go talk to her now."

"Ya know what, I have the perfect idea! Thanks for all the help Gray. I really appreciate it man. Happy, let's go. I'm going to need your help here." Natsu grabbed a job from the board and ran out of the guild into the night and into the snow that was just beginning to fall.

Gray sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. _Those two are so dense that they are perfect for each other!_

As Lucy ran out of the guild she burst into tears. She ran all the way to her apartment and locked the door behind her along with the window. She couldn't believe that he was being such an idiot. Didn't he realize that she liked him? Lucy laid down on her bed and continued to cry. _Maybe I'm not the right one for him. Maybe it's not meant to be._ A knock on the door startled her from her stream of self-pity.

"Go away Natsu! I don't want to talk to you." Lucy yelled. She knew that was mean, but she was really hurting and she didn't want to argue with him anymore.

"Lucy, it's me. Please let me in." It was Levy. "Mira told me what happened. It's ok. You can talk to me."

Lucy went to the door and opened it for her friend. As soon as she saw Levy's face, she burst into a fresh stream of tears. Levy enveloped her in a massive hug.

"It's ok. He's an idiot, but he didn't mean to hurt you. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Levy lead her over to the couch and handed her a box of tissues.

"Natsu wanted to take a job that was farther away. I wanted to stay close so that we could go to the guild's Christmas celebration." Lucy explained between sniffles.

"What was the job?" Levy asked as she reached into her bag and pulled out two pints of ice cream. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed two spoons, handed one to Lucy and sat back down. If anything Lucy had to admit that Levy was a fantastic friend to be so prepared without knowing what was bothering her.

"It was investigating rumors about a dragon. I understand that there's a chance it was Igneel, and I'm not even angry about the job. I would love to go with him, but I want it to be me and him. Just the two of us." Lucy blew her nose and sniffled again. "I figured that if he liked me he would be able to differentiate between us as a team and us as the possibility of being a couple."

"Do you think it's possible that he does and doesn't even realize it? He likes you, but he might not have figured it out already. Or maybe he has, but he hasn't gotten enough courage to say anything." Levy knew Natsu was dense, but she had faith in him that he knew what was going on, but wasn't sure on how to act.

"Anything's possible, it's just frustrating. I have no idea what's going on in his head or how he feels. I just want this waiting game to be over." Lucy sighed and ate a spoon of ice cream. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. How are things with you and Gajeel?"

Levy's spoon stopped in the pint. Lucy looked over to her friend and saw that she seemed to be conflicted.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, worried her friend was going through her own troubles.

"That's the thing, nothing's wrong." Levy looked up and gave Lucy a small smile. "Gajeel asked me to the guild's celebration. He's coming over to my place and we are going to the guild together. I didn't want to tell you when you were going through your own problems."

"Levy, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry if I took away from your happiness. That's awesome." Lucy hugged her friend tightly.

"Thanks Lu-chan. I was thrilled when he asked. I wonder what drove him to ask?" Levy shrugged. "Doesn't matter, at least it worked out. I'm sure Natsu will figure out why you are upset and will fix it. He may be dense, but he's not an idiot. He'll come around."

"I hope so." Lucy stirred her ice cream with her spoon. "I'm really happy for you Levy."

"Thanks. I know things will be ok, you just have to keep the faith." Levy looked at her watch. "I better head back before the snow starts. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild unless the storm's too bad. Let me know if you get to talk to Natsu. Will you be ok?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Lucy smiled, even though her heart still hurt a bit. "Be safe getting back. Thank you for coming to check on me. You're the best!" Lucy hugged Levy as they walked to the door. "Let me know if you need any help getting ready for the dance, ok?"

"I will. Goodnight Lu-chan." Levy called over her shoulder as Lucy shut the door.

Lucy sighed and looked out the window to see it was starting to snow. She was still hurt, but she was worried about Natsu. If she was hurting, so was he. Lucy changed for bed and climbed under her covers. _He'll forgive me right. _She unlocked the window._ I understand what he meant, but…I just hope he can understand what I want too._ Lucy laid awake in bed for what felt like hours and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.


	8. A Very Merry Christmas

Author's note: Hello everyone. Merry Christmas! This is the final chapter of this story. I may end up writing a bonus chapter before Christmas, it depends on what you guys think and how I feel. I hope you guys enjoyed my story. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I'm not gonna lie, you people are fantastic! Anyway, as always I don't own anything except the computer I used to type this up on. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima. If you have any requests/suggestions please send them my way and I'll start working on them. I already have one story that I want to give a shot, but I'll take more. I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for everything!

_Figures there would be a blizzard today,_ Jellal thought to himself as he looked out the window from Erza's dorm room. He sighed. _I need to be able to meet with them tonight…._

"Are you headed out? It's still early." Erza said from the door of her bedroom.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I've been up for a while. You mentioned that you had to meet with someone about Crime Sorciere, but do you have to go now? The weather is terrible outside." Erza looked out the window in her living room and looked to the couch where Jellal has spent the last couple nights. Even if she loved him, she still had to act properly as matron. "You are welcome to stay a little longer, I imagine whoever you are meeting will understand with the storm and all."

"I can't. I'm sorry. The location of the meeting is a journey in good weather, let alone in the snow." Jellal smiled at her. "I'll be fine, and don't worry, I'll be home for the guild's celebration."

"Who are you meeting with anyway?"

"I can't tell you, but depending on how it goes, it could bring good news to several people."

"Are you sure it's safe? I could come with..."

"No." Jellal interjected. "I need to do this alone. I'm very sorry, but I will be back tomorrow so don't celebrate Christmas without me."

"To be honest, it never really felt like a true Christmas without you." Erza pecked him on the cheek and blushed. "Please be safe." With that Erza turned and went back to her room.

_I wish I could stay, but what I'm about to do is important. Especially if Crime Sorciere is going to become an official guild._ Jellal put on his head scarf and left Erza's room as "Mystogan" for hopefully the last time.

That afternoon, Lucy braved the snow to go to the guild to find Natsu. She didn't sleep very well the previous night and was wracked with guilt from their fight the previous night.

Lucy realized that she was being too hard on Natsu and instead of assuming she should have talked to him about how she felt. She also realized that she wasn't being fair about the mission, either. The mission could bring them a step closer to finding Igneel, but she was too busy being selfish about the holiday. So instead she would apologize to him when she got to the guild and ask him if she still wanted to go on the job, which he would. If he forgave her they would go on the mission together, if he didn't…..she didn't want to think about what would happen then. The bottom line was that Lucy realized she loved him and so long as they were together, she would be happy.

When Lucy arrived at the guild, she discovered that it was pretty packed even with the storm and the fact that it was Christmas Eve. Apparently nothing could cause the Fairy Tail guild to slow down. Lucy scanned the guild for her pink-headed partner as she made her way to their usual table. She didn't see any sign of him nor Happy, but she did find Erza, and Juvia at the table.

"Hey guys. Have any of you seen Natsu around?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"No I haven't seen or heard any sign of him today. Why? Is something wrong?" Erza replied with concern in her voice.

"No – Yes – I don't know." Lucy plopped down on the bench next to Erza. "Natsu and I had a fight last night and I'm looking for him so I can apologize."

"What happened?" Juvia asked. "Do I have to worry about you becoming a love rival again?"

"No" Lucy replied with slight irritation. "Natsu wanted to go on a mission that is far away today and with the storm I thought it would be a bad idea. There was a big misunderstanding, we argued, and I left. I was being a jerk and now I feel awful."

"Don't worry, he felt bad too." Gray said as he walked over to their table and sat down next to Juvia. "When I last talked to him, he wanted to make things right, too. Didn't he come and see you last night?"

"No, I haven't seen him since I walked out last night. When did you last see him?" Lucy asked while looking intently at the guild doors hoping for Natsu to walk in at any minute.

"Last night, a little after the two of you argued. He and I talked, said that he had an idea on how to fix things between the two of you, grabbed a job, and left. I figured he was going to your place to apologize and that you two would be out on a job today." Gray scratched his head. "You mean to tell me that you haven't seen him at all today?"

"No. Do you know what job he grabbed?" Lucy asked suddenly, getting up from the table and running to the request board.

"No, I didn't bother checking. Sorry." Gray replied while following her to the board.

Lucy scanned the board for the job that Natsu wanted to take the previous day. She found it in the same spot the request was in on the previous day.

"It doesn't look like he took the job we argued about. Let's check with Mira." Lucy then turned and hurried over to the bar where they take-over mage was serving Laxus a drink. "Mira, do you happen to know what job Natsu took last night?"

"No I don't. He didn't check in with me when he took it, so I don't know where he's at." Mira explained. "Why is something wrong?"

"No, thanks anyway Mira." Lucy sighed and went back to their table where Erza and Juvia were still sitting. "No luck. Apparently he left in a hurry last night and didn't check in. I hope he's ok."

"This is Natsu we're talking about." Gray replied. "As much as I hate to admit it, that fiery bastard can handle himself just fine. He'll be back soon, so don't worry. Just enjoy the peace and quiet while ya can."

"Gray-sama, your clothes." Juvia poked Gray's shoulder.

"Damn it!"

"So Lucy," Erza cut in, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hang out here and wait for him to come home. I need to fix my mistake, I need to make it up to him." Lucy replied with conviction. "Mira, can I get an apple cider? I may be here a bit."

Lucy's hunch was right and she did end up hanging out at the guild all day. She helped the guild with the last minute decorations and watched their small celebration, but she didn't really get into it. Something important was missing and unfortunately, that something never showed up at the guild that day.

Christmas Day rose to be bright and chilly. When Lucy woke she looked out the window to see a beautiful winter morning. The snow had stopped and the streets were mostly clear, perfect weather for a Christmas Day. Unfortunately, there was no sign that a certain pinkette came by, but Lucy was still hopeful that he would be back. Even though they fought, he still said that they would celebrate Christmas together. He always kept his promises.

Lucy checked her communication lacrima to see if there were any messages and found one from Erza. It read:

**Come to my dorm room around 2:00. Levy, Juvia, and I were going to help each other get ready for the party tonight if you want to join us.**

Lucy checked the clock. It read that it was noon.

**Sure. I'll be over to help. **She replied, _I just hope my possible date is around and forgives me._

"Hold still, Gajeel. I have to get the tie right. I thought all guys were supposed to know how to tie a tie?" Pantherlily grumbled while trying to help Gajeel with his suit.

"You know I don't do monkey suits. This isn't exactly something I do often or like doing." Gajeel growled back. "And it's your fault that I'm going to this thing in the first place. If you weren't black mailing me, then I wouldn't be dressed up in this stupid thing." He pulled at the collar of his dress shirt.

"Gajeel, if I didn't black mail you then you'd still be pining after Levy at the dance instead of taking her." Gajeel opened his mouth to argue, but Lily cut him off. "Don't deny it, you would. Now stop being a chicken and hold still, I have to put the boutonniere on your coat."

Gajeel grunted, but complied. He couldn't help that he was crotchety, it was because he was so nervous and afraid that he was going to screw this up. After what felt like forever, Lily moved backwards away from Gajeel.

"There, finished. Was that really so bad?" Lily asked, exasperated. He took Gajeel in and smiled. "Go look at yourself in the mirror. She's going to be impressed."

Gajeel turned and looked into the mirror. He only vaguely recognized the man who stared back at him. His hair was calmed and pulled back into a pony tail. His suit coat was black and his vest, tie, and boutonniere were peachy-orange. He looked incredible.

"You clean up very nicely." Lily smiled up at him. Lily, himself, was in a charcoal tuxedo and tie. He didn't have a date, but he didn't mind dressing up, especially if it would help Gajeel.

"You too, cat. And uh…thanks for all your help." Gajeel mumbled, winning him an even bigger grin from Lily.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Lily grinned smugly.

"I said thank you, ya pain in the neck!" Gajeel nearly yelled. "Jeeze!"

"You're welcome Gajeel! I'd do anything to help a friend. Do you have her present? Good. Now come on, we better leave if we want to be on time to meet Levy."

The walk to Fairy Hills seemed very short and altogether too long for Gajeel. When they arrived Gajeel rang the bell that went up to Levy's room and waited. It took everything in Gajeel not to tap his foot in nervousness. Finally the door to Fairy Hills opened and she stepped out.

Levy was in a peachy-orange dress that almost went to the ground. Her make-up was done so that her hazel eyes were accented, but not overdone. Her hair was lightly tousled and framed her face. Gajeel couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, and she was his.

"You look beautiful." Gajeel told her softly.

"You don't look half-bad yourself." Levy teased lightly and blushed a deep crimson.

"Uh, you ready to go?" Gajeel asked blushing.

"Yeah." She shivered. "It's a bit chilly out."

"Here." He draped his jacket over her shoulders. It was big on her, but it was an adorable look for her. "Ya seem a bit taller. Are you wearing heels?"

"Yes." She huffed, sticking her tongue out at him and laughed. "Apparently it's part of the girl code to wear heels whenever you go to a party like this. Unfortunately, they never made a heel that is comfortable to walk in."

"Sorry shrimp, we're almost at the guild now." He chuckled. Gajeel would have carried her if she asked. He was so happy she was with him.

After a few more minutes of walking, they made it to the guild. When the walked it, it was almost unrecognizable. There were Christmas lights up around the ceiling of the guild and going up the stairs to the S-class floor. A large, brilliantly decorated Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room. Boughs of holly and wreathes were found placed in the rafters. All of the tables were covered in a red table cloth and set. People were sitting with their friends and guild mates drinking warm cider or egg nog while (im)patiently waiting for dinner to be served.

"Where do you want to sit?" Gajeel asked, even though he could already guess that she would want to sit with her friend bunny girl.

"Do you mind if we sit with Lu-chan with the others? If not, we can sit anywhere, I'm fine either way." Levy rushed

"We can sit with them." He smiled. He was doing his best to behave. Gajeel wanted to make this night special for her.

"Thank you."

Levy lead them to the table where Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy, and Carla were sitting. Everyone was dressed well, but no one was looked as good as Levy, at least according to Gajeel. Levy went over to Lucy and hugged her along with Juvia and Wendy. The girls exchanged gifts while the boy just watched their dates from where they were sitting. Gajeel wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but he didn't feel completely at ease either. This "family" dinner thing was a new concept for him, but he was trying to get used to it. Erza came in and not long after, "Mystogan" joined them at the table, leaving only one spot open, which Gajeel imagined was left open for Natsu. More and more guild members kept coming into the hall, but much to bunny girl's disappointment, the flame-brained idiot never showed. Eventually Master Makarov climbed up to the second floor to make his speech and everyone took their seats.

"Well my children. It has been another exciting year in Fairy Tail. We have gained new friends and family. We have found family that were once thought to be lost to us. We have had many adventures and challenges. We've had our triumphs and we've had our falls. We've definitely had more than our fair share of destroyed property fees. If that keeps up, then I'll never be able to retire. But on a more serious note, this has been a great year and I would have never given up one moment for anything. There may be some of us absent from this meal and celebration, but we are the Fairy Tail guild. No matter where we are or how far apart we maybe, even if I can't see you I'm always looking your way!" the Master made the Guild's hand symbol. "Enjoy the feast everyone!" He jumped down from the banister and walked to his seat.

Plates of food began floating from the kitchen to the tables all around the guild. Hams, turkeys, stuffing, mashed potatoes and boats of gravy. There was enough food to feed an army, which could describe Fairy Tail. The guild was filled with the sounds of people enjoying a well cooked meal. Everyone ate their fill and had a wonderful dinner as a family, but as soon as the plates were cleared, the party was ramped up to their usual style of insanity.

The tables were cleared and music was put on for people to dance to. It was a combination of both Christmas music and regular music. Most of the couples went out to dance. Gray and Juvia were goofing around on the dance floor. Erza was spinning "Mystogan" and having a great time. Bunny girl and Levy was out dancing to all of the fast songs and laughing at everyone else. All the while Gajeel hung back with Lily and sipped spiked punch. Soon a slow song came on and only the couples were left on the floor. Levy and Lucy went for a drink break.

"You better ask her to dance to at least one slow song." Lily said from beside Gajeel. "If you don't then I share those photos."

"I will. I'm just waiting for a good one." Gajeel grumbled and Lily glared at him. "Ok, I'm going, I'm going, damn cat." Gajeel crossed the floor to find Levy.

She was sitting with Lucy drinking some punch. He watched her as he approached. She was swaying to the music so he listened to the song and to his amusement, the song was "Yellow". It would make sense that she would like that song. Gajeel came up behind her.

"Would you like to dance?" Gajeel asked softly while putting his hand out for her to take.

"I would love to." Levy replied just as softly.

Taking his hand, he led them out onto the dance floor. They began moving slowly to the music in a small circle. He held her closely and he began singing along to the music.

"Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful. Do you know I love you so? You know I love you so." He sang softly.

He knew he couldn't sing, but he was doing his best. It worked because she looked up at him, smiled, and rested her head on his chest. He looked to Lily and grinned while he sang. Lily grinned back and gave him a thumbs up. When the song ended, they slowly came to a stop. This was his moment, he led her to one of the empty tables.

"Levy, I'm very happy you came to this dance with me. I got you something." He pulled out his gift and gave it to her.

"You didn't have to, but thank you."

"Open it." Gajeel grinned.

She carefully undid the wrapping paper and gaze at the gift in amazement.

"You got me a new copy of 'Beauty and the Beast'! You remembered that it's my favorite! Thank you, this is amazing." She hugged him tightly.

"I know I've been a beast before, but you've seen the person inside. I want to be that guy for you. God that's cheesy, but it's the truth. Will you be my girl?" Gajeel blushed fiercely.

"Of course I will." She kissed him. "Cheeseball. Come on. Let's head out and go back to my place."

"Don't you want to stay with Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked confused. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I'll check in with you later, I've got a feeling something good is about to happen to her too." she said while pointing towards her friend.

Lucy watched as Levy and Gajeel danced. She was so happy for her best friend, but she felt a twinge of sadness while watching them. She really messed up. When the song ended she watched them walk away and listened for the next song. It was "Your Guardian Angel". Another great slow song. She was singing along to the music when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Lucy turned to see Natsu.

To her amazement he was dressed in a charcoal tuxedo with a dark grey tie. His coat seemed to be a bit wet along with his hair, but overall, Natsu looked beyond handsome.

"Would you like to dance?" Natsu asked while giving her his signature grin.

"Natsu I…yes, I would." Lucy took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. They began rocking back and forth to the music.

"Natsu, I want to apologize for being such a jerk. I should have been understanding about the mission. It's just I wanted to celebrate Christmas here at the guild and go to this party, but it was wrong of me to get so angry. I should have just told you how I felt." Lucy looked away and blushed. "It's just I really like you and I want us to be, you know, a thing. But that doesn't excuse my actions. Will you forgive me?" Lucy then looked to his face and saw no anger. In fact he had the biggest grin ever.

"Of course Luce! I'm sorry I got angry too. I should have told you that I was already planning on celebrating Christmas with you. I wanted to surprise you, but it didn't work out that way. The truth is, I like you too." Natsu grinned. The song ended and a new faster song began to play.

"You do?!" Lucy half-yelled, both surprised and ecstatic.

"Why don't we go outside and talk?" Natsu suggested as he lead their way out of the guild. When they were outside they began to talk again.

"I like you too, a lot. After you left the other day I was really angry and hurt. I didn't understand your anger, but some ice queen helped me figure things out. I wanted to surprise you, so I took a job that was easy and would get me a lot of money. I went out and got this tux and had all intention on showing up at your place this morning, but the snow storm shut down the trains. So instead I ran all the way here." Natsu smiled at her. "I understand how you feel now. So I wanted to ask you" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box "will you be my girlfriend?"

Inside the box was 'The Girl's Heart' necklace. He took it out and held it up to her.

"I saw you looking at it the other day in that shop. It looked like you really liked it, but for some reason you didn't buy it. I over-heard the story behind it and I figured it would be a great Christmas present. It just so happened that I'm also asking you out with it."

"Natsu! Of course!" She hugged him tightly, he looked down at her and saw her tearing up. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "This is amazing."

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. She looked at him in complete shock and nodded. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Thank you. Why don't we head back to your place and enjoy the rest of our evening together?"

"Wait. Why don't we take that mission to find the dragon? It could be your dad!" Lucy replied

"Are you sure?" Natsu scratched his head. "Don't you want to celebrate some more and relax?"

"I'm fine, as long as I'm with you. We just have to stop by my place before we leave so I can get you your Christmas present. Oh and we have to get Happy, too! It won't feel right without him."

"Sound like a plan." And he kissed her again.

Erza and "Mystogan" were sitting at a table watching the other couples dance.

"So when do you have to disappear again?" Erza asked, while looking at her drink.

"I don't." Erza looked up to see Jellal looking back at her smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a free man now. The people I had to meet were Doranbolt and Lahar. I was pardoned by the magic counsel and am now working with them to help keep dark guilds at bay." Jellal laughed at the shock on Erza's face. "I don't have to hide anymore. We can be together now." Erza didn't respond. "Aren't you hap…."

Erza full on kissed him and then smacked him.

"Don't you ever keep anything from me again, do you understand?" Erza growled.

"Yes ma'am. Come on. We have to go inform Meredy of the good news." Jellal took off his mask and they left the guild together .

Mira sighed as she watched her favorite couples finally, finally get together. Jellal was pardoned and free to be with Erza. Gray and Juvia were finally dating, along with Natsu and Lucy. Gajeel and Levy were now official. It was like a Christmas miracle all around.

"Nothing like a Christmas romance, eh, Master?" Mira smiled.

"Nope, it's nice to see my children grow and flourish." Master sighed contently.

"Now the question is. Who is going to end up married first? Anyone want to place their bets?" Cana asked. "My money is on Erza and Jellal."

"I don't know Natsu may figure it out quickly and they could be married pretty early." Happy replied.

"I don't think so, Happy. Look at these pictures, it'll obviously be Gajeel and Levy." Lily bragged while handing the pictures to Mira, who slipped him 300 Jewel.

"Ya never know, Gray and Juvia might surprise us all." Gildarts laughed. "Gray can be pretty determined and if he wants something, he won't let it go."

"Looks like we have a pool going. Who will be the first couple married? Erza and Jellal, Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, or Gray and Juvia. Place your bets now, things are gonna get interesting.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I hope you guys enjoyed it and fangirled/fanboyed while reading it as much as I did while writing it. If I do a bonus chapter it will be a Gruvia date since they didn't get a lot of "screen time" in this fic. Sorry about that. Let me know what you guys think. Until next time.

-Jay


	9. A Truely Wonderful Gift

Author's Note: Ok, I lied there will be two bonus chapters, this being one of them. Gruvia is coming soon I promise. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima, 'cause he's the man. As always feel free to let me know what you think and let me know if there is anything I need to fix. Enjoy!

Natsu and Lucy held hands all the way to Lucy's apartment. She was shaking from both cold and excitement. She couldn't believe it, Natsu had forgiven her and asked her out. Lucy couldn't wait to tell Levy, but from the looks of it at the dance, Levy was currently occupied and in a similar situation.

Lucy shivered again as they walked and snuck a glance at Natsu, who was looking back at her grinning from ear to ear. She blushed and smiled.

"That dress doesn't seem to be keeping you warm very much. How about I help ya out?" Natsu threw an arm around her and pulled her close as they continued walking. "Does this help?"

"Yes, thank you." Lucy's shivering died down a bit thanks to the walking space heater that was now hers. Eventually, they made it to Lucy's apartment and she let the both of them in. Natsu stepped in and looked around.

"You didn't open any of your Christmas presents." He pointed to the tree. "These were here this morning right?"

"Yeah, they were, but two of them are for you and Happy. It didn't feel right to open the other presents without you guys here." Lucy looked back and saw that Natsu was confused. "When I put the presents under the tree it was before we fought. I assumed that you guys would have showed up at my apartment at some point today."

"That's kinda funny, because before all of this happened, I was planning on surprising you Christmas morning, and then when I found that necklace, it would have just been an added surprise for you. Oh, speaking of which why don't you let me put it on you?"

"Uh…sure." Lucy replied as she took the box out of her purse and handed it to him.

Natsu delicately opened the box and pulled the necklace out, the pennant sparkling from the Christmas lights in her room. He set the empty box on the table and took a step closer towards her. Lucy lifted her hair from her neck as he reached around her to clasp the necklace on. She smelled of warm vanilla. His face felt hot. Once it was clasped he stepped back and saw that Lucy was just as red as he was.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled. "Close your eyes, I have something for you too."

"Do I have to?" Natsu teasingly whined.

"Yes or you don't get your present." Lucy warned as she started walking backwards towards the tree.

"Fine." Natsu huffed, but complied sitting down in on the couch. A few minutes of rustling later, he felt Lucy sit down beside him.

"You can open your eyes now." Lucy said. He could hear the excitement in her voice and when he opened his eyes he saw Lucy holding out a box to him. "Merry Christmas"

"Thank you." He took the box from her, it was heavier than he expected. He could see that she put some effort into wrapping it, it was almost to pretty to open.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Lucy teased him

"I'm going." Natsu grinned at her and tore through the paper with gusto and opened the plain box. He reached into the box and pulled out the statue. He looked at it in silence, his expression unreadable.

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked, suddenly afraid she upset him again. "I found it at the shop where you got the necklace. The shop keeper told me that it was modeled after your dad, Igneel." Lucy began to speak quickly. "If you don't like it I can…."

Natsu put a hand on her leg to silence her and looked her in the eyes. She could see both pain and happiness.

"It's amazing Luce. It looks exactly like him, just a younger version with less scars." Natsu smiled at her. "I love it. Whoever made this has an incredible eye for detail. Now you know what my dad looks like when you meet him." He hugged her tightly. "Thank you. You've given me the best two gifts I have ever received."

"Huh?" Lucy asked, confused.

"You've given me the chance to see my dad as often as I want until I find him, and more importantly, you've given me you. I couldn't have asked for more. Merry Christmas Luce."

"Merry Christmas Natsu."

Author's Note: Cheesy yes, but I like fluffy cheesiness. I can't believe I forgot to put this in earlier, sorry about that. Expect some Gruiva fluffiness in the next couple of days. Thanks for sticking with me guys!


	10. The Date

Author's Note: Just as a promised, here is the Gruiva chapter. Merry Christmas guys, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, or if you don't celebrate anything at all, have a fantastic day tomorrow. As always I own nothing, Hiro Mashima owns the characters. Thanks for reading and feel free to review or shoot any ideas my way. Enjoy.

Gray fixed his tie in the mirror and took a deep breath. This was it, today was the day he was going on his first date with Juvia. He has asked her out at the Christmas dance and of course she excitedly said yes. In fact she was so excited that she nearly fainted with happiness and Gray had to hold her up. Her excitement added to his nervousness, he didn't want to screw things up on their first date.

It was only recently that Gray realized that he liked Juvia as much as he did. He couldn't pin-point the exact moment it happened, but one day at the guild, as he was watching her talk to some of the other guild members, it hit him. Gray couldn't picture himself with anyone else but her. They had been through so much together, she had always stood by him, even when he was being a jerk, she stayed with him. He really loved her and it was time that he stopped denying what he felt. It was time to let her in and love her back.

Gray made the finishing touches to his hair, turned around, and walked out of his bedroom into his living room.

"What do you think?" Gray asked.

"You look very good." Jellal responded, looking Gray over.

"Not bad, but you better not mess this up for Juvia or I'll mess you up!" Gajeel growled.

Gray would have preferred to get ready by himself, but Gajeel insisted on helping Gray get ready to make sure everything would be perfect for Juvia and Erza sent Jellal along so that he could get acquainted with her teammates.

"Thank you Jellal." Gray replied while pointedly looking at Gajeel who glared right back. "I will do by best with her. I am a gentleman after all." Gray bowed sarcastically.

"Uh…Gray, most gentleman don't strip, though I don't think Juvia would mind." Jellal chuckled as he pointed to the red sweater shirt that Gray was currently pulling over his head absent mindedly.

"Crap. Sorry Jellal, it's an old habit that gets worse when I'm nervous." Gray pulled the shirt back on and fixed the tie again. Believe it or not, Gray _almost_ wished Natsu was there. These two were making his nervousness worse, not intentionally, at least on Jellal's part. Natsu would crack a joke or two, pick a fight, anything that would distract him. Unfortunately, Natsu and Lucy were still out on the job that they took the day after Christmas.

"Ok, I think I'm ready. I have my communication lacrima, I have my wallet, I have our reservations…."

"Flowers!" Jellal interjects as he passes him the small bouquet that Gray picked up earlier.

"Flowers, got it. I think I'm good to go. Time to go guys, thank you for all your help." Gray opened the door to let his teammates out.

"No problem, anytime." Jellal smiled and shook his hand. Gray smiled back, _Jellal is trying way too hard, but I appreciate what he's trying to do._

"Don't screw this up, ya hear." Gajeel glared at Gray and then his face softened a little. "Juvia's been through a lot. The only reason I'm allowing this date to happen is because I know you are the one who can look after her."

"Thank you Gajeel. I promise that I'll do right by her." Gray followed them out and locked the door. "Wish me luck guys." With that Gray started walking to Fairy Hills.

Gray made it to Fairy Hills in 15 minutes. In that amount of time, Gray practiced what he was going to say to her at least 500 times. Once he was outside of the dorm he rang the bell and waited for Juvia to come down. The wait which took a few seconds, if not a minute, felt like eternity. Finally the door opened and Juvia stepped out. She was wearing a black dress that came to her knee and a matching jacket. Her hair, slightly curled, fell onto her shoulders to complete the look. She looked incredible.

"Uh, hi." Gray said 'elegantly'.

"Hi Gray-sama." Juvia said softly.

"I, uh, brought you flowers." Gray stuck out his hand to give her the gift.

"Thank you. If you give Juvia a minute Juvia can put them in water and then we can go." Juvia turned to walk back into the dorms. "Juvia would invite you in, but Erza would probably get angry."

"It's ok. Take your time." Gray smiled at her and then shook his head. This wasn't him, he was acting like a complete idiot. He needed to relax with his awkwardness or she wasn't going to have a good time.

"Gray, what the hell are you doing? You're being a complete moron." Gajeel poked his head out of a nearby bush.

"What are you doing here? We're getting ready to go to the restaurant." Gray growled.

"I'm coming along to make sure you don't mess up and good thing I did, because you are definitely screwing this up. You need to chill out or she's going to think you don't want to be here."

"I know, I'm working on it. I'm not exactly an expert at this." Gray face palmed. This is the last thing he needed, but he could hear Juvia's footsteps coming down the stairs and he was out of time. "Fine, do what you need to, just stay out of sight."

"Gray-sama, who are you talking to?" Juvia asked as she walked out of the dorms.

"Nobody." Gray glared at the bush that Gajeel disappeared into. "Ready to go? We have reservations at The Blue Moon Inn." Gray reached out to take her hand

"That sounds lovely, Gray-sama. Juvia has never been there, let's go." Juvia blushed, took his hand and they both began making their way to the restaurant.

Gray gave his name to the hostess at the restaurant and they were quickly seated at a private table. Gray took Juvia's coat and pulled out her chair for her to sit. He was careful to use his best manners and to be the perfect gentleman, not because he was being watched. He couldn't care less about what Gajeel thought, the only thing that mattered was that Juvia had a great time.

The waitress came in and took their drink and meal order while Juvia took in the restaurant around them.

"This is a very pretty restaurant Gray. Have you've ever been here before?"

"No. I've never really had a reason to go out to a restaurant, if I wanted to eat somewhere, I just went to the guild. I've never really had anyone I wanted to go out and eat with." Gray looked at his hands. "At least before you."

"I'm happy to be that person for you, Gray-sama."Juvia took his hand from across the table and smiled at him.

The waitress then came in and served them their dinner. The meal was one of the best Gray had ever had at a restaurant (the guild was on a different level), but the food could have been awful and Gray would have enjoyed it just because he got to enjoy it one on one with Juvia.

After dinner, the two grabbed coffees and wandered the streets looking at the shops that were decorated for Christmas. Neither of them wanted the night to end, but even the best of things have to come to an end. Eventually the two started walking back towards Fairy Hills.

"I had a great night Gray-sama. I would like to do this again soon."Juvia said softly.

"So would I." Gray replied. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes, I would like that."

Gray took her hands and pulled her into him. He kissed her gently on the lips and stepped back. His heart beating wildly even though it was just an innocent kiss. He felt like he could fly and by the look of Juvia's face, she felt the same way.

"Thank you, Gray-sama. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Goodnight, Juvia."Gray smiled.

"Goodnight, Gray-sama." Juvia smiled back and went into the dorm.

Gray walked away from the dorm about 20 feet before he jumped up and yelled.

"Yes!" He couldn't believe it. Tonight went incredibly, well and they were going to go on a date again, soon. He was so happy.

When Gray arrived at home he opened his door to find a message that was dropped through the mail slot. It simply said:

Well done. I approve.

Gray smiled. He won the favor of his girlfriend's family.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas. I really like the brotp between Juvia and Gajeel. Sorry it's so short. I wasn't sure where to go with this, but I gave it my best shot. Also I love the idea that Erza wants Jellal to fit in with her friends so she has him tag along. Jellal is so cute!

Question for you guys. The way I ended the last chapter, it left it opened for another adventure. Should I continue that story or should I leave it where it is? Let me know what you think. Thanks for the support!


	11. Update

Hiya everyone, this isn't a chapter, this is just an update on the story.

Due to the responses I have gotten, I am going to continue this story, but I have a feeling that the story is going to end up turning away from what was the story in Snow Day. So instead of making this story too long, I am going to leave this one as complete, but start writing a sequel called Chasing Dragons. It is going to take place directly after the events and snow day and build from there.

If there is anything you would like to see let me know and I will do my best to fit it all in.

Thank you all for your reviews, follows and support. You guys are great! I hope you continue to follow the story, if you don't, I understand and just hope you enjoyed what you have read. Thank you guys, for everything.

-Jayniebear


End file.
